My Dearest Brother Yuki
by Sayuchan2005
Summary: Ayame's twin returns as she tries to tie the weak bond between her little brother Yuki, who gave both her and her brotherAyame to have another chance with each other. chapter is out srry about the wait. ---------------- NEW CHAPTER!
1. An unexpected return

the school has waited so long to get out, There was a two week break in two minutes and everyone was ready to jump out of their chairs and just run out.As the bell rang through out the sschool everyone was out.  
"Bye Tohru see ya after work!"Uo-chan said as Hana-chan and her walked the other way as Tohru headed to the Shigure's house with Kyo.  
"Where's that onna-otoko?"Kyo asked  
"He's at a celebration with the student counsil."Tohru answered as the kept walking to the house in silence.Then as they got near the car, they had noticed a car.  
"Someone must be visiting Shigure-san."Tohru thought to herself as Kyo looked really angry.

"Holy shit, can it be?"he asked to himself as he was shaking in anger

Tohru was confused,"who can Kyo-kun mean by that?" she said to her self  
they walked into the living room when Tohru saw Ayame talking to Shigure,in normal clothes, and with shorter hair.

"Ayame-san?"Tohru asked as she heard a voice frim behind  
"Hello Tohru-kun how was school?'' Ayame asked coming from the kitchen to bring the tea  
"Ayame-san?"Tohru said in a wonder,"then who is this?"Tohru added  
"I'm sorry for my rudeness.I'm Ayano Souma, _his_ twin sister."Ayano said as she pointed to Ayano passing out the tea

"My dearest sister! Do you _not _like looking like me? Ayame asked as he heard her tone.

"Yes, I wanted to come here alone as a suprise but you had to ruin it."Ayano said as she glared at her brother,"By the way I haven't caught your name yet."she added to Tohru

"Im sorry I'm Honda Tohru.I'm staying at this house for a while."tohru said as she bowed  
"Nice to meet you Honda-san"Ayano said with a smile as she bowed back

The shouji door opened as Kyo came in.

"YOU!"he said in a suprise

"hi,baka-kyo."Ayano said cooly  
"Shut up, aho-hebi!"Kyo said quickly

"Um.. please stop you two."Tohru said trying to stop them  
"It's ok Tohru-kun they love each other,so leave the lovebirds alone."Ayame said calmly

"Ni-san(brother) don't ever say that again."Ayano said as she glared at him again

"Yeah, who would ever love this freak."Kyo said, and Ayano gave him a slap in the head,"What was that for you baka!"kyo said as Yuki came back from the celebration.

"Nei-san(sister)?"Yuki said happily yet suprised,"Wheren't you in Harvard?"yuki added  
"hey Yuki,"Ayano said as she gave him a big hug.


	2. The Flashback

Note: I made an error on chpt.1 I forgot, Yuki and Ayano could have not changed because their both the zodiacs, i made that mistake and im sorry for any confusion i caused...enjoy the rest

"So you are Yuki-kun's sister?"tohru asked

"Yep, I've been in America most of the time so i couldn't do that much for him though"she answered sadly

"Don't say that, you've done alot thanks nei-san(sister)...so, does mother know your back?"Yuki asked trying to change the subject

" Nope, i was gonna go with Ayame after i talked with everyone."Ayano finished

"Are you going to be okay?"Yuki asked

"Yeah, thanks for worrying Yuki."Ayano said as she smiled at him and patted his head,"come on ni-san(brother) we should go to see mother...and Akito.Bye Shigure,Yuki,Honda-san,and baka-neko."Ayano said as she got her purse and went out the door.

"Ciao everyone."Ayame said as he followed his sister out.

In the car Ayano and Ayame caught up with each other,Ayano told him about her plans to work with Hatori as a doctor, and Ayame explained to her about his further business in his clothes shop, which Ayano supported all the way.

"Glad its working out okay, I guess your still gonna where the ones you design huh?"Ayano asked as they were driving to the Souma main house.

"Yes of course,that who I am."Ayame said proudly.

"What about Yuki?"Ayano asked

"I think we're getting along better thanks to Tohru-kun."Ayame answered

"I think she helped Yuki and Kyo alot."Ayano said as she kept driving.

"Yes, Akito's not too fond of it."Ayame said sadly

"I can assume Akito wasn't,I heard what happened at the beginning of school, Akito came to their school right?"Ayano asked

"Yes, its like you and Akito all over again isn't it Ayano."Ayame said from the back seat

"Yeah, how Akito yelled at me for worrying about Yuki being stuck there in the inside all the time,"Ayano said as she thought back to her past

flashback: three years ago 

Ayano remembered it being a cold spring afternoon and seeing Yuki walk around the hall as Ayame and her were back from high school.

"Hi Ayano." young Yuki would say softly just like every afternoon as she came back

"Hey Yuki."Ayano would say as Ayame walked away without saying anything to Yuki, then a maid came up to the two of them and told her that her mother wanted to see her.She walke to where she was told her mother was waiting.

"Hello mother." Ayano said to her mother coldly

"Hi dear i didn't come here to chat, you got into Harvard,I showed them your grades and everything,you starting this fall."she said it directly as she gave you the books and a guide from Harvard.

"Mother! How can you do this to me! I DON'T want to go there! Quit making plans for _my _life!"Ayano said to her mother as she stormed off,then she was called in from Akito.

"Ayano, your keep coming into meet Yuki right?"Akito asked, Ayano was shocked,Akito had found out she had betrayed Akito.

"How could have Akito have known?" she thought to herself

"Why do you want to mess with my things(Yuki), are you trying to get him hurt?"Akito said calmly

"Cuz' he's my brother Akito.And no,don't hurt him"she answered

"Why?Someone has to pay the price, so is it going to be you? Or Yuki?"Akito asked

"If I go away will you leave him alone."Ayano said gloomly

"Yeah sure, but you can't tell Yuki this or you both are gonna pay"Akito said happily as Ayano left.Later she told her mother she was willing to go to Harvard.And left that next month without telling Yuki.

end flashback 

"Ayano maybe you should tell Yuki."Ayame said as he saw Ayano's face as they arrived at the Souma house hold

"No, I can't.Not now."Ayano said as she got out of the car afterwards,"lets go ni-san."she finished as she went in

"It gonna be ok,I'm here!"Ayame said cheerfully

"Thanks...i mena it."Ayano said as they walked through the long garden.


	3. meeting with Akito

When Ayame and Ayano were finally in the front door at the Souma main house, one of the maids came in and greeted them both.

"Welcome back Ayame-san"one of the maids said

"Welcome back Ayano-san, we are glad you are back, Akito-sama was waiting your return."the other one said to Ayano

"i'm sorry, I had to go to Shigure's house, I just went to say hi to him with my brother."Ayano said plainly trying to avoid the fact that she met Yuki

"well this, way please.Akito-sama was reading until your return" the maid said to her as she led her to Akito's room.

"Its ok, I'll be with Hatori."Ayame said as he left for Hatori's office.

After about ten minutes of walking down halls, Ayano and the maid finally arrived to Akito's room.She took in a deep deep, deeep breath before she walked in to meet in face to face with Akito once again, it have been three years since she has seen Akito, she had forgotten how nervous it was to talk to Akito...

"Courage... I just need courage and I can face Akito."Ayano said to herself as the maid announced to Akito she was here

"Akito-sama, Ayano-san has returned from America." the same maid said as she opened the door and let Ayano in.

"You came back, my Ayano, how was colledge, did you get good grades? I was afraid you might get bad grades because snakes can be very slow."Akito finished, this had made Ayano sad, an emotion she had't felt in years. The only thing she could have done was just sit there

"Why aren't you saying something? Your not the stupidiest, the cow is even more stupider than you, so why are you sad?"Akito said cooly

"Don't call Haru stupid... he isn't stupid..." Ayano managed to say to defend one of her favorite relatives

"Are you ordering me Ayano? You know how I hate it when you order me YOU STUPID SNAKE!" Akito said as he slapped Ayano hard on her face, drips of blood falling down her cheek, Ayano said nothing.

"Ayano, you and your pathedic brother can never be close to me, Yuki will come back to me... and there is nothing you, Ayame or that stupid Honda Tohru can do to stop it." Akito said angrly as he walked out of the room.

Ayano waited until she could stop the bleeding a little bit and went ot Hatori to get it checked.Hatori sighed as he saw the cut in Ayano's face and knew right away that it was Akito's doing.


	4. Without Sadness editted

Apologies" Hey I'm SO sorry, I accidentally wrote Mi-chan as Ri-chan, see it was really late but I wrote it anyways and I got really confused! So Im sorry for any confusion I have caused

With the slight cut on her cheek, Ayano went to get her brother, then she could go beack to Shigure's house( I forgot to mention but, Ayano's staying at Shigure's house for about a week or so... oops).

As Ayano was walking to Hatori's room she ran into Haru.The person she really didn't want to talk right now.

" Wow, its Ayame, he cut his hair..." Haru said in a monotone

"Um, Haru its me." Ayano said trying to see if Haru remembered

"Oh...Ayano!" haru said again in a monotone and continued," how were you weren't you in America or something?"

"I'm done with colledge. I'm back."Ayano explained

then Haru noticed the blood from her cheek," Did Akito do something to you?" Haru said more seriously this time.

"Yeah, but its fine nothing to worry about, Thanks though Haru." Ayano said as she patted haru on the shoulder as she walked ahead to where Hatori and Ayame was.

Ayano finally reached where Hatori and Ayame were.

" How did it go with Akito?" Hatori asked right away as he saw her walk in," I guess I spoke too soon." Hatori said softly as he started to clean up the wound on Ayano.

Ayame walked in as Hatori was placing the band aid on Ayano's cheek," What had happened! Are you alright!" Ayame said a little over dramaticly.

"She's fine Ayame, calm down." Hatori said quietly as he looked at Ayano," So, what caused this to happen." he asked

Ayano had to explain what had happened with Akito, from the conversation of her college life to Haru.

"My goodness, what will Akito do next." hatori said a little tiringly.

"Well, I guess I'll go back to Shigure's house until I all my stuff are here.And Hatori if you need any help just tell me I'll be back here."Ayano said as she said good bye to her brother and Hatori

It was starting still light when Ayano reached Shigure's house. When she met Rin, the horse.

"Rin what are you doing here?" Ayano asked

" Trying to find shigure... you?" she asked very coldly

"I'm staying here. For the week." Ayano said in reply.Just about when Rin was about talk Shigure walked toward them.

"Hey Rin, Aaya( same nickname as Ayame)." he said

"I need to talk to you." rin said as she stared at Shigure very plainly as they walked inside.

Ayano just sighed as she then saw Tohru walking up the stairs with armful of groceries.

"Tohru-san, let mne help you with that." Ayano said as she grabbed most of them to help Tohru.

" Thank you Ayano-san, when did you come back?" she asked

" uhh, just now." Ayano said," I can help you with dinner." she added.

" Thank you once again, Ayano-san!" Tohru thanked.

As tohru and Ayano got ready to make dinner, Rin swiftly ran out the door,

" Isuzu-san!" Tohru said but she was ignored, Rin was already out the door.

" Don't worry tohru-san, she's just like that, so don't take it personally." Ayano said to her

Shigure came down stairs right afterwards.

" What did you do to her Shigure." Ayano asked Shigure.

"I told her we should break up." Shigure said as a joke.

" What!" Tohru jumped believing Shigure's lies," You and Isuzu-san?" she started

" Tohru-san don't believe what this freak says, its usually nothing but lies." Ayano said

" I'm sorry Tohru-kun, it was a lie." Shigure said as he felt kinda guilty.

" Shigure, why don't you finish your writing, Richan(the editor) might die if you didn't." Ayano said trying to get rid of him.

And true to Ayano's words the phone rang, as Tohru went to answer, indeed it was Mi-chan

" Shigure-san its Mi-chan-san" Tohru said to Shigure

" Mi-chan-san?" Ayano thought to herself

" Sensei ! Please finish! The due dates tomorrow and it can't be late again!" Mi-chan said as Shigure kept talking on the phone.

And as Shigure finished talking he went back to his office and decided to work

Touru and ayano were about done as Kyo came home followed by Yuki.

"Why are you here Baka- onna(stupid woman)!" Kyo said angrly.

"Making dinner baka neko."she answered as she carried out the rest of the dishes to the table.

" Ayano-san is very good at cooking! She has helped me alot!" Tohru said

" I never knew you cooked." yuki said as he peeked into the kitchen where everyone was

" well, I got better over the three years that I was living by myself." Ayano said as she sat down and tohru called for Shigure.

The day was finally over, Ayano's sadness was gently leaving her...for now.


	5. Chapter 5

The summer was a bell away at the High school as Ayano waited in front of the school gate next to her car.

Mean while in the classroom of 2-D the teacher was giving her final words of the summer as the kids anxiously waited for the bell to ring. The bell went off as a stampede of students ran toward the gate running to the gate of their two months of freedom. Tohru walked slowly toward the gate with Uo-chan and Hana-chan walking with her as Tohru noticed Ayano waving at them.

"Ayano-san!" Tohru called out to Ayano

" Tohru-san!" Ayano called back

"Who's this Tohru? Is she another Souma?" Uo-chan asked Tohru as they walked toward Ayano's car

"She is Ayano Souma." Tohru said to Uo-chan and Hana-chan

"And this is my friends Uotani Arisa-san and Hanajima Saki-san." Tohru said to Ayano introducing the two to her.

Just as Tohru finished Yuki had came out as he also noticed Ayano

"What are you doing here nei-san (sister)?" Yuki asked in wonder

"WHAT? She's the prince's SISTER?" Uo-chan yelled making other students turn their heads.

"Uotani-san it's not that big of a deal... I have a brother too you know." Yuki explained

"But I have an image of you being an only child and that you were freakin' rich , well Kyon is also suppose to be rich but like the thought of you and a brother and a sister just doesn't fit. Your Prince Yuki " Uo-chan said as looked at Yuki then to Ayano, "well you two do look alike... I wonder what Pri – Yuki would think" Arisa added

"It is a big shock that you had a sister." Hana-chan said in her usual monotone voice

"Anyway... what _are_ you doing here?" Yuki asked again ignoring the comments of Hana-chan and Uo-chan

"I'm hear to pick you up." Ayano said as Yuki looked gloomily back at his sister, "What?" Ayano added

"Why?" Yuki asked in reply.

"Just like Ayame-san maybe they also have a deep cut in their relationship!" Tohru thought to herself and worried if Yuki and Ayano would get along.

" Because, I want to know what you've been up to, you didn't come to the feast last new years. I just thought you finally able to be yourself near Akito." Ayano said as she smiled at him.

"I'm not brave... someone just reminded me what was the right choice for myself." Yuki said as Hana-chan smiled slightly of the thought that she had succeeded at persuading him last new years.

"Tohru-san do you want to come to my new house, it's very close to Shigure's house." Ayano asked Tohru

"I would love too!" Tohru said as she imagined how Ayano's house might look like, "But I have my job so I have to leave at 3:00, if that's okay then it'll be great." she added

"I can drop you off to your job, isn't it where Momji's father work?" Ayano asked

"Oh no that is fine Ayano-san I can walk to my job." Tohru insisted.

"I guess but what about you my dear brother? Do you want to come?" she asked slightly imitating their brother

Yuki slightly wanted no part of this yet another feeling had him wanting to go to get to know her once again, for Ayano had been nothing but memories in the clouds he just remembered briefly about her.

He shrugged as Ayano smiled even wider than she already was and got into the car.

"Well the come on!" she yelled out the open window. Tohru was happy that Yuki had a chance with Ayano and the three went to Ayano's house as Uo-chan and Hana-chan waved to Tohru.


	6. Bonding? at last

As a few minutes passed by, Tohru noticed a familiar house as they passed by.

"Umm Ayano-san? Isnt that Shigure-sans house?" Tohru asked as they surely passed Shigures house as the drove

"I told you it was close "Ayano said with a smile

Yuki was sitting in the back shaking his head and lost his words in such shame.

"What ?" Ayano asked Yuki as she noticed his expression from the mirror.

"Nothing "muttered Yuki as Ayano simply stopped trying to get to Yuki. By a few minutes Ayano and Tohru were in a deep conversation on what they both should do for the next time Kisa visited. Tohru seemed a little confused by Ayanos talk about nutritional values and the food groups best for Kisa, as Tohru was finally completely lost by this conversation Yuki was laughing to himself,

"nei-san , I think your doctor talk is confusing poor Honda-san ." Yuki said as he still was laughing quietly to himself.

"Oh gosh, Tohru-san you should have told me that! All Im saying in simple term is that dont give her too much sugar and give her a vegetable based diet because her stress level is still massive due to the bullies at her school." Ayano said

Tohru became silent for a second, she was still upset because Kisa was still fighting the bullies,

"Thank you for the advice Ayano-san, I will follow it"Tohru said as the finally arrived at Ayanos house.

Once the settled in Ayano brought in some chocolate and tea to the living room,

"So do you have a job, are you gonna work with Hatori?" Yuki asked

"Nope, guess what… "Ayano said

"Oh no… its not going to be good news is it." whispered Yuki

"No its good news, Ayano replied Im going to work at you guys high school starting next week! "Ayano said as Tohru had her eyes wide with excitement mean while Yuki was just in deep shock as if he had to go back to Ayames store.

"Why the hell would you do that!" he said in a small yell

"What Shigure and nii-san (brother) suggested it. "Ayano said

"My god when did you start listening to what nii-san thinks or Shigure for that matter! "continued Yuki

The two argued for another 45 minutes as Tohru was still trying to figure out how to stop them as she looked at the clock and yelled

"AYANO-SAN! YUKI-KUN! please stop arguing... you guys aren't acting like sisters and brothers! Also, I must go to my job" yelled tohru as she blushed momentarily.

"i'm sorry tohru-san i'm sorry your right, Yuki why don't you walk her to her job." Ayano said as she cleaned up the cups

"ok," Yuki said as he and tohru were ready to leave as tohru left the living room," I'm sorry nei-san, I shouldn't have yelled like that, see you at school." Yuki added as he left.

Ayano simply smiled and waved... she couldn't wait until her job in two more days.


	7. Back in School

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fruitbasket or any of the characters within the book**

The following Monday, Ayano went to school to sign the official papers to officially be employed.

As she walked into her old high school building she saw Yuki walking.

"Yuki!" she yelled out toward Yuki

"nei-san." Yuki said in a reply

"Student Counsel?" Ayano asked as a guy ran toward Yuki

"YUN-YUN! We were looking for you!" the guy said

"Yun-yun... do I want to know?" Ayano asked

"No… um nei-san this is Kakeru Manabe, he's also in the student counsel, this is my sister Ayano Souma." Yuki introduced them to one another

Sup, you had a sister Yun-yun? I never knew that! kakeru said as they shook hands.

So what are you doing here? I thought you didn't work until next month or so. Yuki asked

I just came to fill out some contracts and other forms. Ayano answered

Oh I see. Yuki said

''Well Ill leave you to it Mr. President. Ayano said as she nudged Yuki the other way as she went toward the office.

Then come on Yun-yun… we got to go! Bye Yukis sis!kakeru said as he dragged Yuki away

as Ayano waved.

As she finally walked in the office to still see the old principal she had when she went to the Kawabara high school.

Ms. Souma! Glad to see you after all these years… you and Hatori were our best students here at Kawabara High… said the principal as he seemed to remind himself of the good old days.

Thank you sir, so what do I do. she asked. As the principal gave her a stack of forms to fill and giving every detail to her, for about half an hour Ayano filled out the forms. She finally finished and the principal had shook her hand and told her she starts a day before summer is over


	8. A long long day

**Disclaimer: **I do not own FruitBasket or any of the characters in the book

The summer as ended its visit as Ayano began her term as school nurse. She was standing there next to all the teachers and at the eyes of wondering student who all thought she was an adult version of Yuki, they all whispered among themselves as they wondered if she was related in anyway with Yuki.

"Now I would like to introduce one of our old students who now is working here at this school. She will be our new school nurse, please give a warm greetings to Ms. Ayano Souma." the principal said as he introduced Ayano.

"Thank you, all i want to say is that it is great to work back at my old high school." Ayano said as everyone applauded.

By the end of the first period break, Tohru had came with Momiji, hana-chan and Uo-chan to greet Ayano.

"HI Tohru-san." Ayano said as she was welcomed by her and her friends.

"Aya, how long are you staying here?" Momiji asked

"Dunno, I haven't planned it all out, maybe until you graduate Momiji?" she said as the door slammed open and walked in four of the PRINCE-YUKImemebers

"Hi Ms.Souma." said motoko

"Hi is everthing okay?" Ayano asked as she sat in her chair sorrounded by the members.

"Umm, we'll come back later Ayano-san." Tohru said as they walked out not liking the mood

"We were wondering if you were closely related to Yuki." motoko asked

"Uhh well, he is my brother." Ayano said as their faces lit up

"We were wondering if you would tell us about Yuki ." Minami said right away

"Um well may i ask why?" Ayano asked trying to be polite

"Oh I'm sorry... we are members of PRINCE YUKI ! we are his fans and want to know him better" Motoko said,"This is First year representative Ms.Mii this is second year representative; Minami Kinoshita and I am Motoko minakawa president and third year representative."she said proudy

"Well umm the bell is going to ring so why don't you guys come back around lunch?" Ayano said as the four agreed.

Lunch was faster than Ayano realized.. many kids(mostly guys) came here with minor complaints but she was able to manage her first day here.

Thgere was a knock at the door, she was ready for the Prince Yuki people but realized it was only Yuki.

"Hey whats up." Ayano asked

"Nothing just making sure you were okay on your first day of work." Yuki said

"Oh I never realized you had a fan club." ayano sadi with laughter

"Huh? oh that, I don't know what's so great about me though." Yuki said as the members came back to talk with Ayano

"Oh Yuki! What a suprise!" Motoko said as he blushed slightly at the sight of him

" Minakawa-san what are you doing here?" Yuki asked as Ayano whispered to him what had happened the previous time.

"Well have fun, and neii-san just don't embarass me please." Yuki said as he walked out.

Ayano had a bit of fun, she liked talking to them about Yuki's past that she was there for, to the breif times they were playing in his isolated room. Adn she even showed them a picture of Yuki when he was about 5.

"Oh my gosh, how Yuki looked so adorable, must I add you guys have a lot of smilarities in this picture and Yuki today."Motoko said

"Wow." Minami said at awe to Yuki's younger self

"May we borrow this picture Ms.Souma?" Rika said as she gently held the picture.

"Sure just make sure you guys bring it back." Ayano said as the four thanked her and went out side, Ayano could hear them yelling who gets to hold the picture up to the office where the copier was.

As it finally became quiet she herd her phone ring

"Hello my little sister!" Ayame said in his cheerful voice

"Hey Ayame, whats up?" she answered

"i was wondering if you could stop by at my store, we really hadn't have much time together since you came back." Ayame offered

"Sure why not," Ayano replied

"I'll see you at three then!" Ayame said as he hung up


	9. back again into memory lane

Disclaimer: I do not own Fruit basket or any of their characters within the book

After school Ayano was getting ready to get in her car, she was heading to Ayames shop.

As she arrived she was a bit shocked by her brother's shop, but then again she thought of it as a likely sign of her brother's characteristics. She opened the door and looked around, as Mine came in.

Hey Ayano. Glad you could make it in such a small notice. Ayame said as he came out from his office.

Its fine, so what's up? Ayano asked

Ayame led Ayano to his office as Ayame brought the tea along.

Ayano… look I need to be honest, what will happen to Yuki in a year.Ayame said

You mean him going back to Souma? Ayano asked

Ayame looked at her again; he was serious for the first time in a while.

And me never able to talk to him after he graduates. Ayano added with a sigh.

Ayame looked at her with a bit of sadness and seriousness, a side he hasn't continued this feeling for not longer than two minute, he sighed,

We should take this seriously, and then you have to go back to America. He said

I never imagined you'd say those words brother. Ayame said as she laughed sadly

What about you, Akito doesn't really think of you as a favorite. Ayame added.

I know but… we all owe it to Yuki. Ayano said.

Flashback: three years ago; New Years 

It was new years and Ayano had came back from America

Ayano! Kagura and Kisa yelled as they ran toward Ayano.

Hey what's up, I got presents for all you guys. Ayano said, Hartori walked by as he smiled and mentally told her welcome back; they are after all… friends since four, Shigure also walked with him,

Hey Aya (Ayano), good to see you again. Shigeru

You too Shigure, hope your new job's treating you right? Ayano asked as he hugged Hatori and Shigure. As the three talked a bit Ayame came in as his usual loud self,

HI my fellow citizens! He said as he completely ignoring Ayame, Ayano rolled her eyes and guided Kagura and Kisa inside.

You still avoid her? Shigure asked with a small smile at his face.

Ill go talk to her. Hatori said as he left to catch up to Ayano, Ayame and Shigure followed.

Ayano was with Yuki, talking.

Hey bro, here… seeds for your garden… I made a new kind of plant for biology, mix of roses and wildflower. Ayano said as she shuffled Yukis hair, How have you been?

Better, when are you coming back? Yuki asked quietly

Soon… when I graduate, it'll be soon. I promise. She added sighing and smiled weakly, I'll see you at the feast. Ayano said as she left Yukis room.

As she left, she met with Hatori.

Hey Hatori. Ayano said

Why don't you just talk to him, Hatori asked indicating Ayame.

I just did. Ayano said

Hatori sighed, I mean talk to Ayame… you haven't talked to him since well, you left. he added

Look, if he wants to be immature about this and thinks whatever he wants and not listen to me… then fine. I don't mind. Ayano said as she became a bit irritated.

Maybe he's confused, just try and talk to him? Hatori said

Ayano walked off trying to find her brother, as she walked through the halls as she watched the snow gently falling, as she saw Akitos window opened. As he began to yell,

Who cares about that idiot! They ignored you since you were BORN! Why would you want to leave me tonight Yuki! Akito yelled as something flew out the window; it was the bag of seeds she had given him.

I'm sorry… Ayano heard Yuki say quietly as Yuki stared at the bag of seeds hanging on the roof tip.

Ayano wanted to do something, but was afraid she would anger Akito even more, and she just sat there until she knew Akito was gone. Few minutes had passed as Akito left making Yuki follow him. Ayano had a plan, she was going to climb the tree and get the bag for Yuki. She began to climb as she finally reached the top, the snow made it hard for her to keep her balance as she leaned and got the bag but she began to fall.

Ahh! Ayano yelled, as she was ready to fall onto the ground.

Watch it! Ayame said he caught his falling sister

Sorry. Ayame said as she got off him and walked off.

What were you doing on the tree anyway? Ayame asked

"Getting Yukis souvenir out of the tree." she replied

I guess he didn't like it much if he threw it out the window. Ayame said.

No, for your information Akito threw it out of the window. I'm not like mother okay, I actually care about him unlike you did. Ayano said angrily

Look, at least I didn't abandon him and run off to America. Ayame said as angrily.

I don't know what you have heard, but I had to okay! Ayano said in her defense.

She explained everything, everything up to her conversation with Akito hurting Yuki, at the end she began to cry, she couldn't believe her brother and her were so far because of an misunderstanding, to her this was sad and upsetting.

Its fine, I shouldn't have listened to Akito anyway… Ayame said as he helped her hug.

Maybe we finally got closer, after all these years… we have a purpose. We need to help Yuki and each other. Ayame said as he hugged her.

I never knew you could be so serious bro. Ayano said as they went to the feast.

End of Flashback 

Good times wasn't it not. Ayame said with a laugh.

But we can agree for sure right, Ayano started

That I'm the best? Ayame said jokingly

Right, but that we owe most of it all to Yuki. Ayano finished

Ayame smiled and laughed quietly, Your probably right.

They talked for about another hour or so as Ayano noticed the time

AH! I got to finish my work, I got to go home! Bro we need to get a rain check!

"But before that here is a gift from me to you," Ayame said as he gave her one of the costumes he made," its one of my newer models." he added

"Thanks brother." Ayano said a bit shocked, her dress looked like one of those outfits Mine wore, but was shorter and had the words "my brother is my life".

Ayano left as she placed her "gift" next to her, she was glad to be back with her family and friends.


	10. An Unexpected Order

Disclaimer: I do not own FruitBasket or any of the characters in the books

It has been nearly a year since Ayano had came back to see if she could patch things up with her brothers, she had bonded with her twin, Ayame. But she wanted to be close to Yuki as possible, she really hadn't had a chance to really connect with him, the whole being the new school nurse was suppose to help her achieve this goal, before her time was to run out.

The next day, she was called in by Akito, she had gotten a call by one of Akitos personal maid.

"Akito-san wants to talk to you; I have been informed that you are to meet Akito-san at the main house at 4:00. After your work," the maid had said, if Akito wanted to see her after work this meant that this wasn't a short visit,

"Yes of course, please tell Akito I will be there sharply at 4:00."Ayano replied

"Very well Ayano-san, and good day." The maid said as she hung up on the phone.

"Great." she thought to herself, she knew that tomorrow would not be a good day at all.

During the fifth period break, Yuki had come to visit Ayano.

"Hey nei-san," Yuki began as he noticed something was wrong, Ayano was staring at her desk thinking hard on something.

"Are you ok?" Yuki asked

"Huh? Oh hey Yuki, sorry I didn't hear you come in, what's up?" Ayano asked

"Are you ok?" Yuki repeated

"Oh yeah, might as well tell you. I'm meeting Akito today after school." Ayano sighed

"What! Why?" Yuki asked

"Well dunno, I guess Ill find out soon enough." Ayano replied with another sigh.

"Well, good luck." Yuki said as he went back to class with the bell signalizing sixth period.

Later that day, Ayano drove up to the main house, a chill went down through Ayanos spine as she got closer to Akitos room as she was escorted by one of the maids.

"Akito-san, Ayano-san had come." the maid said

"Well? Let her in." Akito said brutally, Hi Ayano. Akito said in his fake-sweetness.

"Did you want to talk to me Akito?" Ayano asked

"Yeah, I was wondering… when do you want to go back to America?" Akito asked

"What!"Ayano asked Akito.

I" don't need to repeat myself do I?" Akito answered

"But… but, I kind of just came back! I can't do that?" Ayano said in her defence

"Are you talking back to me?" Akito questioned

"No Akito, I am stating my opinion." Ayano replied

"All right, I'll leave it at that. But after this New Years feast I want to back in America." Akito ordered

"But… but…" Ayano said trying to talk back, but finding this very difficult to do.

"But what? You don't want to leave?" Akito asked in a fake-sweet voice, Ayano could not say anything and just stared blankly at the floor, not able to talk.

"So, what do you think?" Akito said with a smile

"Can it wait?" Ayano asked

"No, what I decide goes right?" Akito replied

"But… but why?" Ayano asked again

At a repetitive question Akito's patience ran out as Akito had hit the table and began to yell at Ayano.

"BECAUSE YUKI WAS SUPPOSE TO HATE YOU EVEN MORE!" Akito yelled

"Your family deserted you and left you in America so why do they even bother with you now that your back! Yuki was supposed to see that I was so much better than you!" Akito yelled as the cup of tea flew toward Ayano as the hot content inside hitting Ayano in the neck and her chest. Holding on to her pain as well as her tears

"If I have to leave, just don't hurt Ayame or Yuki." Ayano whimpered holding onto her pain.

Leaving Akitos room, Ayano went to Hatoris office trying to get some aid.

"Hey…" she said shaking with the pain.

"Are you ok?" Hatori asked

"Yeah… just got some hot tea over myself". Ayano explained as she helped herself to the medicine around the office.

"Did something happen between you and Akito again?" Hatori asked

"No kidding, Akito wants me to leave." Ayano replied

"You mean go back to America?" Hatori wondered

"Yeah, have a job there or something." Ayano answered.

"Well, you just got back, we cant have you leaving just yet."Hatori said as he explained that he will try his very best to try to reason with Akito.

"Well hope it works, because im not ready to leave Hatori". Ayano replied as she placed an ice pack on her neck.

"What should I do?" she whispered to herself.

Tomorrow should she tell her brothers this unexpected news that may send her packing?


	11. Secrets Revealed 1 of 2

Ayano paced through her house; her previous encounter with Akito was still with her in a form of bruises on her neck from where the tea had spilled on her. She thought of the offer, and began to weigh the pros and cons,

"I can't go back to the U.S., I just got back home! I even bought this house and I have a steady job right out of med school… but then again; she didn't even know if Akito knew her recent secrets. If her bond with the "God" was as strong as the legend tells, shouldn't Akito know by now?" Ayano sighs and slumps down on her couch. When she hears the phone ring,

"Hello Ayano-san?" asks Tohru who called to invite Ayano to dinner across the street to Shigure's house,

"I'll be right over, thanks for the invite Tohru-san" Ayano replies as she hangs up and grabs her things to bring over to Shigure's house, only leaving her secrets behind and locking them up until she could decide on its faith.

Over at Shigure's home, Tohru had made yakiniku (Japanese style B.B.Q.) as Ayano sat in her seat, unsettled and clearly nervous. Noticing her nervousness, Shigure sits down next to her and smiles softly,

"I've seen that look from you before: it was when we were all in school- the night you were told you made it into Harvard- that night Akito threatened you." Shigure sighed as Ayano stared down, not wanting to reveal herself even more to her friend, who seemed to know her more than she did herself,

"You've always knew what I was thinking before I did, but tonight, I don't think I can tell you my side of the story without causing Yuki to worry about me." Replied Ayano as Tohru came in with her smile and the food as Yuki and Kyo came into the dining room, they were about to begin to eat when the door bell rang.

"I'll get it," offered Yuki as he walked down the hall to open the front door, as the door opened; a stranger stood by the house and looked at Yuki,

"Hi, you must be Yuki; I heard that Ayano might be staying here" the stranger began in English,

Yuki looks at this stranger with curiosity and tries to think in English, while Ayano walked down the hall to the front door and identified the stranger,

"Shane?!" Ayano blurts as the stranger identified as Shane grabs Ayano and pushes her to the light in front of the house and begins to bombard her with a flurry of questions,

"What happened to you? Why didn't I get to see you after graduation? And now you seemed to just run back home to Japan? Can you please explain why you left without formally replying to my proposal?" Shane questions as Ayano slumps and quiets down scared to answer any of his questions. Shigure notices this and drags Yuki back in, explaining that this was now an adult conversation. Shigure now mediates between the two of them and tries to explain them to Shane in his limited English,

"Why don't you come back tomorrow, then you guys can talk after the both of you cleared your heads." He says and Shane nods, looks at Ayano who clutched herself tight avoiding Shane's eyes and touch. Shane now left and Shigure led Ayano back into the house and onto the garden as he began to take out a cigarette and looked at Ayano for an explanation for her situation.

Shigure looks into the living room and explains to Tohru, Kyo, and Yuki to eat dinner without them since they needed to discuss adult matters. He continued to smoke and stared at Ayano.

"I think you should explain some things, first off- a fiancé? When did you start dating?" Shigure snickered as Ayano stared back with a blank look, "You gonna tell Akito?" Shigure added,

"Are you?" questioned Ayano as she looked at Shigure with pleading eyes,

"No, but if you want to marry this guy, _you_ do need to." Shigure warned as Ayano nodded, she knew the consequences of loving someone out of the family, Akito being one of the major consequences; but revealing her family secrets meant one of the consequences as well.

"I think I'm going to go home now, can you thank Tohru-san for preparing dinner? Good night, Shigure." Ayano sighed as she walked around the house to go back to her house across the street, thinking about her boyfriend, Shane. Thinking back to the times when the two of them had lived together, carelessly, though med school and internships in their apartment they shared for three years.

Flashback: 4 years ago

_Fall began as Ayano was going into her first med school lectures as she drudged through the campus with a couple of friends she had gathered since her pre-med years, when a backpack knocked her morning coffee out of her hands,_

"_Aw crap!" Ayano exclaimed as she bent down to pick up her dropped cup of coffee; an unfamiliar large hand reached toward the dropped cup and handed it back to her. _

"_I…I am so sorry about that!" the guy says as we look up, his eyes widens and stammers even more, "Let me buy you another one, please let me- it's the least I can do!" he finishes as Ayano smiles and laughed at his sincerity ever so slightly. _

"_I have to go to class, but afterwards, I'm free- you could make it up to me then." Ayano replied as this stranger perked,_

"_By any chance is your class with, Professor Brennan" he asked as he finally noticed some of the books that Ayano had carried. She nodded as he smirked and pointed toward the lecture hall down the quad. _

"_I'm Shane, Shane McCormic" he introduces, "Nice to meet you Shane, I'm Ayano Souma." They smile and go to their first class together, both did not realize that this first meeting would mean more than they both would realize. _

_-One year later-_

_It has been her second year in med school as well as Ayano's second year anniversary with Shane. It was a Friday night and she had dressed up, shifting through her apartment she looked through her wardrobe in an attempt to find an out fit to match this special occasion, she ended up settling for a red strap dress with a ruffled train with red pumps. She was finishing her make up as the door bell rang,_

"_Be right there!" Ayano would answer as Shane greeted her with a smile and a bouquet of flowers, they did not greet each other with a hug or a kiss; Ayano knew why, she did not tell Shane of her family secret; and Shane accepted her secrets and allowed her to keep some distance, he was understanding and Ayano was grateful, _

"_Maybe… I could tell him some day…one day…" Ayano thought to herself as she walked behind Shane while he waited by his car and held the door open for her, slightly dissatisfied for being kept in the dark, but ignored it and went to the driver's side and began to drive. _

End flash back: Present

Drinking seemed to help Ayano as she heard the door open followed by Hatori, Shigure, and Ayame walked in.

"So when did you get a boyfriend, Ayano?" Hatori first asked as Ayame laughed, "You do have a chance in the world of love after all my sweet sister!" Ayano and Hatori shook their head in loss of words as Shigure laughed along Ayame.

"Since my first year of med school… I…he…" Ayano began yet found no words that could fill in the space that seemed to be open for Shane.

"Well, we don't have to talk about anything you don't want to." Hatori said with his comforting smile

"Hey, we haven't had a drink the four of us in a while; why don't we formally celebrate your return back?" Shigure said as he pulled out two bottles of alcohol as Ayano grabbed the cups as the four began to talk and drink, all hoping to erase some pain that this family had caused many of them.

A couple of hours had passed and the liquor bottle began to run to an end.

"I'll go throw these away, make yourselves at home…" Ayano mumbled as she walked off to the drop off the trash across the street, as she began to walk back to the front door when she could have sworn had heard Shane, she looked around inspecting her front yard when Shane popped out of no where and embraced her in a hug.

Shigure and Hatori had stepped out to smoke a cigarette when they had noticed Ayano come back from throwing the trash away, they wanted to call out to her, to see if she'd join them when they noticed Shane run through the street out of his car and straight toward Ayano,

"Holy shit what the hell is he thinking?" Hatori said as he began to run toward the two to try and stop him from exposing Ayano's secret while Shigure stands there and quietly observes Ayano and Shane not knowing what to expect; until he saw Hatori stop dead in his tracks, to which Shigure noticed the most fearful and envious sight; looking at Ayano and Shane, and Ayano had remained a human.


End file.
